User talk:TripleStryke323
Welcome! Dude i know how you feel but don't go down that path we forgive you bro its ok life happens just take a breath Triple Stryke Don't kill yourself, I know you where mean, that's not ok but we all have bad days or bad weeks or bad months, with your dad died and I couldn't possibly relate to that and I am sorry I really am, but killing your self will not make anybody happy. Think of your Mom she just lost her Husband and it would make her grieve even more to loose her precious son. Think of your Grandparents they just lost there son and now they might lose their grandson. Or your other grandparents they just lost their son-in-law, and now they might lose their grandson. Think about your Aunt or Uncle they lost their brother and now they might lose the nephew. Don't make these people grieve, don't kill yourself that won't help anything, people care about you they feel the same grieve, they want to help you. Think about the life, your wonderful life you are giving up, all the things you loved dragons, family, food, ect..And you think your life might be bad but you had dragons and in your profile, you said you loved dragons, so you actually did have a good life. As for the anger issues its ok just practice what Dagur did breath in everytime you feel mad ( i also have anger Issues it works) You don't know me and I don't know you but I want to help you. This is NOT the way to go. I know it might feel like the only option but it's not. Get help. Talk to someone. Look I'm new here but I know this fandom already everyone here is so nice and loves everyone and we will all miss you. If you need to talk to me I will be more than willing to listen but I know I'm just a stranger so talk to a friend your mom or cat even! Just getting it out helps! We are all here for you. JasonGrave (talk) 12:56, August 31, 2018 (UTC)Jason please don't. i understand what it's like to want to die, honestly. i had to go through it recently and afterwards i was just so glad i didn't. i know it sounds dumb but really there's life left. i want to help, though idk how. really. i hope things get better for you. i have anger issues too, i'm antisocial, often severely depressed, i felt like i'd lost all my real friends. so though i can't relate to losing family i kind of understand. if you see this i hope it helped. please, please don't. i'm praying��! Dragonplanet (talk) 16:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC)�� Hey Triple Stryke! I promise you, life gets better. It does. I have had the same thoughts as you before. ITS NOT WORTH IT. We all love you and forgive you for whatever you did. (honestly I didn't even know) There is always another way. Be safe. GOD LOVES YOU. We all love you and hope you make the right desicion. It will effect your life permenetly either way.... Good luck!! Love, HictoothForver..:) Listen I know it’s hard, but killing yourself isn’t the answer. Many people I know have thought the same but have realized the same thing I did: it’s not fair to the people you are commming home to. Live for them, but remeber the people who lived for you /* Its ok*/ Triple Stryke I have been worrying about you for a long time now, I am scared and I am praying for you, don't kill yourself, please. If you forget we will forget, its ok everyone makes mistakes, please you can turn your life around